Laptop of a Deranged Sergeant
by Grenadier 658244-526455
Summary: Side story to Welcom to the Warzone. RWBY "acquires" Sergeant Krauss's laptop. Enjoy watching RWBY question my sanity as they go through my bizarre taste in literature, music, videos, art, and games.
1. Acquirement

**AN: Ha I told you I'd upload this... Ok I said it three days ago but still I think that's pretty good. As for WttW it's still getting worked on. If you suggest something I'll think about it. I have 20 or so short (10 minute) videos and three stories planed out. After that I'll definitely use them. Enjoy some dark souls lore.**

Beacon Academy. The massive school for training hunters and huntress was well known through Remnant as one of the world's top schools. You would think that it's students would never get tired of all the amazing things available to them on campus. To some this is true, others not so much.

Team RWBY was one of these oddballs. They had an amazing talent for getting tied up in fights with criminals and terrorists on their off days. It didn't help that for the past week the area around Vale was going through a massive rain storm. The rain was so bad, that Ozpin had canceled traditional lesions for the rest of the storm and instead had the staff send out homework to the students. RWBY ,minus its leader, was lounging about in their dorm.

The rains had brought a massive amount of humidity with it was currently letting everyone know why they hate 80 degree days.

"Weiss could you freeze the room or something?" Asked Yang. The normally energetic girl was laying across her bed in what she passed off as pajamas. Her golden mane was soaked with sweat and clung to her back.

"stoppen Kind zu sprechen" (stop talking child.)everyone just stared at the heiress, when had she picked up German? "What! You spend time around Airborne and you pick up bits of their languages." She muttered under her breath. "That is if they would stop cursing." It was true. Krauss swore almost exclusively in other languages, The others tended to as well. Occasionally they would switch it up to keep plans secret but the main use ,as far a she could tell, was muttering insults and shouting obscenities at others.

Ruby chose that moment to nearly kick the door off its hinges.

"IM BACK MY SUBJECTS!" she declared in a singsong voice. with a small flourish she placed something on her desk and pointed dramatically at it.

"Is that The Sergeant's laptop?" asked Weiss.

"I am not a crook." stated Ruby making peace signs. "Besides we could learn something fun about Earth."

Yang snatched the device from the desk and opened it. it was surprisingly active and thus didn't need to login. she scanned the desktop and saw a slightly disturbing picture as the background. it was a group of men all playing poker in a ramshackle break room of sorts. they were all certainly dead two were little more than skeletons one had a large chunk of his head missing. The final was much bigger almost two heads taller, his armor was different, it had much larger pauldrons that had crossed scythes on it. he also had a claw the size of a telephone pole stuck straight through his chest. at a closer inspection a man in similar armor to the first four was standing in the doorway facepalming with a circular drone hanging behind him. (All guardsmen party. Poker room of the damned.)

Shrugging at the odd image, she clicked on the single folder displayed on the computer and got a list of files the device had stored to its hard drives. she skipped over the first three which were entitled Wallpapers, declassified AARs, and Evil Stuff. Probably not anything interesting or useful. That left nine other folders, those were called; Writing, Journal, Games, Music, Pictures, Videos, EBooks, "Bad" Ideas, and finally Backups. She clicked on Videos to see what would happen. She got another list. Since when was Krauss so organized?

"That one!" Ruby suddenly yelled in Yang's ear. She Jumped at the sudden noise. Turning to scold her younger sister, she saw the rest of the team had gathered around her.

Metenaly shrugging she clicked on the video Ruby had pointed out.

PTC Trailer-VatiVidia.


	2. Prepare To Cry Trailer

**AN: hey chapter 1 is up here's a taste of what to come for the next stories. Dark souls is really depressing so bring your cyanide. let me know what you think so i can improve. Check out VatiVida for the full series, you might like his voice a little too much.**

 _Prepare to Cry Trailer-VatiVidia._

 **The screen booted up some sort of media player. It showed a lone knight running down a white beach with a man narrating.**

" **We see the struggles of others unfold around us, as the fight for the things important to them" as the man neared the water a massive hydra was reviled.**

"Oh the story has monsters and heros!" Said Ruby enthusiastically.

"You really like fairy tales don't you?" Said Blake

"Yeah Yang would alway read me one at bedtime."

 **The scene changed a abandoned castle orange runes covered the floor and a sword set in a fire. In the background a man walked away.**

" **There's a man who fights on behalf of his broken homeland."**

"Well that's encouraging." Sarcastically stated Weiss.

"Give it a chance. I'm sure there be something involving a corrupt business." Said Blake.

"OOOH! BURN!" Chorused the two sisters.

 **Yet another man in blue and silver armor stood on the edge of a dark cliff overlooking a nameless abyss."Another who fights to prevent his kingdom from being broken."**

 **This time it was of a man with an almost comically oversized hat in brown robes. He clutched a staff as he road an elevator upward through a massive library. "One man believes in research for the sake of knowledge."**

The group unknowingly looked at Blake

 **The scene changed to a dark dungeon. Mounds of books covered the far wall, and skeletons hung in chains from the ceiling.**

" **And maybe this knowledge will give you the power to fix your mistake."**

"What could he have done?" Asked Ruby.

"Necromancy?" Supplied Weiss.

 **Now a man in a heavy red cloak overlooked a doomed city, its inhabitants all but waterlogged corpses in the fading moonlight.**

" **With this power you may have to do terrible things to many to save the lives of many more."**

"That's kinda dark." Said Weiss

Blake said. "It probably was intended to be."

"True"

 **A woman in white robes of a priestess stood an a ruined church.**

" **How can the gods be so cruel? To stand idly by, while the powerless have everything taken from them."**

Well that kinda got to the girls. While none of them were particularly religious they did kinda wonder why Monty let things happen the way they did. Surely he could have made the Grimm into something beneficial, or made the Fanus would be able to live equally?

 **A man in golden armor, shaped as if he was being hugged from the rear, with a strange sickle sword stood in a corner.**

" **Perhaps if you give them something, they will give you something in return?"**

 **Now deep in a cave strange spiderwebs filled the walls while a beast slowly climbed into frame, it's yellow teeth practically glowed against its red skin.**

" **Surely there is a reward for faithfully serving the gods of this land."**

"I don't think you would what a reward from gods like that." Said Ruby.

"Normally I'd argue differently but in this case I will agree." Agreed Weiss

 **The next image was of a man in heavy stone plate with a huge curved club slung over his shoulder. He stood alone in a darkened pit.**

" **Or maybe you'll be cast aside, to fade from memory."**

 **A man stood on the ramparts. He wore simple armor with a white tunic over it. He was staring at the sun, high above.**

" **A fool who dared to believe in something greater"**

 **Now a man in armor of a knight kneeled before a hole in a roof**

" **Without ever knowing that your final acts could change fate."**

"That's kinda deep." Said Yang

"Church?" Asked Ruby.

"Hun"

"Non canon Reference and 4th degree warp fuckery. Just ignore it." Said Blake

 **The screen faded to black. And reemerged with a low red flame arcing through the background feeble husks crawled around in the dark.**

" **Man is born from the dark, a soul that is kindled, flickers, dwindles, and dies in the shadows of his gods."**

"Well that's a interesting view." Said Blake. She hadn't expected something this dark, but this story was not going anywhere pleasant.

 **A man fought against a strange creature. It was as if someone had cut the head and leg from the thing. In one and it held a massive bidet. It grabbed the man in between the bidet's prongs, and slammed him repeatedly into the ground but he got up."The human form is fragile and death comes quickly, but the spirit is strong and clings to life like only a mortal can."**

"Damn right we cling to life. Just try and get one of us to die without a fight." Said Yang.

"Yep the Grimm will never wipe us out." Backed Ruby

 **A woman kneeled over a grave in the fading light of dusk. She looked over the fresh corpse of a man in armor.**

" **So in a way man was not designed to become undead. Fear of death is what let's us live. Take that away and humanity becomes harder to hold onto."**

 **The woman reached out to touch his face but it suddenly rotted, as if he had willed decomposition back for months before giving up**

" **Without humanity you could become more hollow then man. Yet an undead who would die for something has nothing to fear."**

"Undead? That's not good. But he makes a good point on dieing for something." Said Ruby. The girls were somewhat surprised at Ruby's statement. She was right, when you are willing to die for your cause your will to complete it simply grows. For those who can not die, it simply is a inconvenience. Probably a painful one but still.

Weiss stated "That's a bit cryptic. It makes sense but is leaving something important out."

 **A knight charged several misshapen beasts and monsters. Just as he would attack it would switch to a new one.**

" **For death simply becomes a stepping stone to his goal."**

 **The knight now stood in front of a opening doorway that blazed with light.**

"Now that is a very interesting philosophy." Said Blake.

"Philaspony?" Asked Ruby

Blake explained for the younger girl. "Fill-las-o-p. It means your thought process."

 **The knight now lay in an abyss of pure darkness he slowly pushed himself off the ground.**

" **If you fall down seven times, stand up eight. That's the cry of the undead. It's not a matter of life or death."**

 **The knight now charged down a narrow bridge. A massive red dragon lay in his path ready to spit fire.**

" **Its about what breaks first- your will or the barriers in your way."**

"Yea! Uplifting motivation!" Shouted Ruby.

"Monty! Keep it down you dolt. The entire dorm will hear you." Said Weiss.

 **The lone knight walked down a narrow rampart. Bodies littered the stone. A hesitant woman asked. " H-have you seen my father? You wouldn't miss him a suit of armor just like mine."**

 **This time the knight was joined by a companion. This other man wore a suit of bulbous armor his helmet shaped like a massive onion. He hefted a massive sword in one hand. They were overlooking a pit that had these strange beasts inside. They looked like jagged funnels of teeth.**

" **Friend I have an idea, a good one really. I will rush those dire fiends and you can slip away in the confusion!"**

"Is that her father? It definitely is a distinctive set of armor." Said Weiss.

Yang said. "I kinda just know he is. I wonder if he'll escape too. He's probably pretty strong if he can lift a sword like that one handed."

 **This time the knight was joined by a new companion. He more a bucket helm with a feather stuck in it. His tunic had a sun displayed proudly. The two sat at a bonfire. "Why…? Why…?" The Knight's companion stood alone now staring into the sun.**

" **After all this searching I still can not find it."**

 **Now he walked through some deserted cave. Magma filled the floor far below. Doubt now filled the man's voice.**

" **Was it all a lie? Have I done this all for nothing?"**

"Don't lose hope bucket man! You find your…. Thing!" Said Ruby.

"Thing? Really." Said Weiss.

Ruby simply shrugged.

 **Now a lone knight leaned his sword on his shoulder. His armor and talbrade in tatters darkness circled around him as if it wanted to attack. The knight's voice was haunting and full of regret. "All of you… Forgive me for I have availed you nothing."**

"He's definitely screwed." Said Yang.

 **Our original Knight walked out of a tower onto a far too high and narrow bridge. Inside you could barely see another clad in thick armor.**

" **I'm Finished… We're both on the brink you see. End of story. You bloody fool."**

 **The knight from the roof now lay in a scattered pile of stone. Water flowed freely in the narrow tunnel. Our knight stood over him as if he was his killer.**

" **Regrettably, I have failed in my mission. But perhaps you can keep the torch lit."**

 **Our knight began to walk out of the dungeon. He moved from the dungeon to the ramparts. Then he walked up the cliff below.**

" **There's an old saying in my family."continued the broken knight. "Thou who art undead art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords. When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the undead thou shalt know."**

"That sounds a bit weird. It must be really old." Said Yang.

"Or it could be recent and just artificially aged through that pronunciation." Noted Blake.

 **The view returned to dungeon and the broken knight.**

" **Well now you know, and I can die with hope in my heart."**

"What? Don't die sir knight someone can save you!" Said Ruby.

"Sis it's a story." Said Yang.

 **Our knight walked away from the bonfire. The original narrator now returned.**

" **So do we fight for one man who fell?"**

 **A new man covered in robes of golden thread walked towards the camera.**

" **No. We do it for the many who fell before us,"**

 **A man in bright gold and white armor of a priest walked up a cliff side. A massive mace rested on his shoulder.**

" **For the souls of nameless Soldiers Warriors and heroes."**

 **Our knight stood beneath a massive bell as it rang. The view slowly zoomed out to reveal the top of the tower the bell resided in. An old man said.**

" **Did you ring the second bell? That is incredible, I must say."**

 **The knight now stood in a infested pit. Spiderwebs the covered everything. Another bell slowly rung. A woman said**

" **I can not do it myself for I lack the strength, and the bravery but you…"**

 **Our knight lay curled in the Corner of his cell as a young woman said.**

" **Finally the curse of the undead will be lifted, and I can die human. Please, save us all. Please…"**

"Well I'm not sure what to think about that." Said Yang. "I have a feeling that whatever it was a trailer for will depressing as hell."

Blake said. "It you're probably right about that Yang"

"Gah the next one is starting!" said Ruby.


	3. The Legend of Artorias, The Abysswalker

**AN: Alright chapter 2 this is literly one of the few things that can get me to tear up. yeah not even ashamed, serously this is heartbreaking. well enjoy and tell me what you think.**

The Legend of Artorias, The Abysswalker.

"Gah the next one is starting!" Said Ruby

 **The screen showed a fire that slowly panned out and down to Reveal skeletal beings moving around in the dirt.**

" **After the Advent of fire, three powerful souls were claimed by those came from the dark."**

"Wait how can you claim a soul?" Asked Weiss." you're born with one."

"Well maybe people of Earth can do it." Replied Ruby

 **a skeletal hand curled around a flame that was attached to a frightening beast. it looked like someone had mashed several human torsos and covered them a ragged black cloak.**

" **First was claimed by Nito. First of the dead."**

"Well he sounds cheery." Mumbled Yang

 **It switched to a hooded woman who had strangely long fingers and what looked like burnt palms, she too clutched a tiny flame.**

" **The second to The Witch, who fell to the flame."**

Yang thought to her own Semblance, she could fall to the flames as narrator put it. Though from the sound of it this witch did something much worse then get a minor burn or two.

 **it moved on to a third figure. this was a tall man holding a sword. he had a massive mess of grey hair. on top of his head sat a large towering crown. oddly behind him was a army of silver knights**

" **And the last went to Gwyn. Lord of sunlight."**

 **Suddenly the girls were looking a a pair of hands with a much smaller flame. as the camera panned out, a small figure slowly unfurled, keeping the soul close.**

" **But there was a fourth soul. discovered afterwards and hidden from the Lord's. The Dark Soul. And so the first Human was furtive and kept his soul a secret."**

"What's Furtive mean Weiss?" Asked Ruby.

"Secluded."

"Why would you want to keep his soul a secret?

"I don't know just watch."

 **Now it was a aerial view of a massive city, as it zoomed through the clouds a sort of pulsing music started to play.**

" **Lord Gywn used his lord's soul to usher in an age of fire and light, appointing four trusted knights to defend the realm.**

 **A man in armor stood silhouetted at the peak of a turret, a long bladed spear pointed off to the side.**

" **There was Dragonslayer Ornstein captain of the guard."**

 **A massive figure in heavy looking armor held a massive bow made of a strange knotted wood.**

" **Hawkeye Gough, Unmatched with a great bow."**

Ruby leaned a little closer. That bow looked so cool, you could fire beach umbrellas at people with it! (The Pruld)

 **A woman kneeled before a grave.**

" **Ciara the Assassin. Who laid waste to Gywn's enemies."**

 **Then a man in sliver armor, with a strange helmet that covered only the top of his head but he covered his face in shadow with the help of a blue cloak that was under his armor.**

" **And Artorias, the Abysswalker."**

"Yea! The hero!" Shouted Ruby.

"He looks kinda badass." Supplied Yang.

Weiss nodded."he does look impressive."

 **A lone log was burning now.**

" **But in time, the flames began to fade, the age of the Lords was ending and the dark age of man was to begin."**

"Wait we're the dark ones? How are we evil?" Asked yang.

"Well we are descendants of this Dark Soul according to this, maybe that has something to do with it? Besides the dark isn't always evil." Supplied Blake.

 **The scene switched to something oddly video gamely then. Two men were looking out over a ruined tower. One had blood red robes and carried a spear and dagger. The other was dressed in black with a simple shield held in his hand. One of them was speaking in a thin old voice.**

" **The four kings were powerful men. Only, their hearts were weak."**

"Is he talking about those first four guys then? Ornstein and his buddies?" Asked Ruby.

"No you dolt. Weren't you paying attention, those were all Knights. They can't be kings." Answered a tired Weiss.

" **When an evil serpent dangled the art of Lifedrain before them, they were unable to resist, they became pawns of evil."**

"Ok, that sounds kinda bad." Supplied Yang she noticed something as it faded to black. She quickly dragged the video back a few frames. "Ah ha! Look a menu!"

Looking closer, the girls could indeed see a menu for a game.

Ruby cheerfully stated "Ok that's good cause that means this all going to be a happy tale!"

"How would you know that?" Asked a skeptical Weiss.

She replied "Duh all games have a happy ending."

Below Beacon's basement.

A group of men were quietly digging out yet another alcove in a series of very secret storehouses. They all knew they were on thin ice after the flammenwerfer incident, and these less the legal exceptions weren't looked upon kindly. Suddenly one started to loudly and evilly cackle. He was quickly silenced by a slap to the face. "Sergeant I will beat the shit out of you the next time you make that much noise"

"Sorry sir I just know someone is in for a surprise."

Back with the girls

 **A new image appeared after Yang unpaused the video.**

 **It was a dark armored and cloaked figure, reaching over beautiful young women who appeared to be unconscious**.

" **The serpent in question was Darkstalker Kaathe, who tempted the Kings with the ability to drain Humanity as a reward for their service. This is the art of Lifedrain."**

Yang asked "What's humanity? Does he mean aura?"

"Could be referring to the Dark Soul?" Asked Ruby.

" **Kaathe's ultimate goal seems to be to return all humanity to the abyss, as every fragment of humanity is a piece of the mighty Dark Soul."**

"Nailed it" shouted Ruby.

 **The scene changed again. This time a frankly terrifying picture of a creature stood over person grasping their head.**

" **The Knights of New Londo were transformed into Darkwraiths. Being that plagued the citizens of the city for humanity. So that it may be returned to the abyss."**

 **The scene shifted back to the man in red this time they noticed a set of items sitting in the left corner of the screen. Two swords, something called an estus flask, and hidden weapons.**

" **The Darkwraiths are the enemies of man, and any living thing that possess a soul."**

"Wow they really went all out on the evil factor for these guys." Stated Ruby.

"I agree sis they do seem a bit more Evilish than the rest."

" **They were born in New Londo, and that is where they perished; the entire city was sacrificed to contain them. For that is how great a threat they were.**

 **The view switch to a man next to massive wood doors he drew back the bars and opened the gates. A torrent of rushing water came through the opening, Drowning the city In the night.**

"They flooded the city!" Said a disbelieving Ruby.

"Well they said they sacrificed the city, but that is a bit extreme." Said Weiss

The burning log reappeared.

"Hello again" said Ruby in a perfect imitation of Phyrra.

" **As the first flame continues to fade and with the darkness looming, the deities of Anro Londo begin to leave the doomed kingdom."**

 **It switches to Artorias kneeling before a someone.**

" **Meanwhile the Abyss breaks out a second time, this time in Oolacile"**

"Their going to flood another city!" Said a shocked Ruby.

" **With time running out, Lord Gywn's final command is for Artorias to halt the spread of the Abyss and rescue Princess Dusk."**

"Yea our heros going to save the day and the Princess! Oh maybe they'll get married. babbled Ruby.

 **A view of a coiled sword stuck in a fire fills the screen. A hand slowly extends and burns slowly.**

" **An old man Afraid of the dark, Lord Gywn Kindles the first flame with his lord Soul. Artificially extending his age of fire, Dooming humanity to the Dark sign."**

"Wait so he doomed us to this Darksign by kindling a fire with his soul? How does that make any sense!" Declared a slightly angry Weiss. She didn't like not knowing things and this narrator had a bad tendency to meander around the information she wanted.

 **The view switched to Artorias again, this time walking through a dark land.**

" **And so, hundreds of years before the birth chosen undead, Knight Artorias and Sid meet the growing threat in Oolacile."**

"Chosen Undead? I don't want to meet him." Said Blake

" **However, they do not succeed."**

 **The screen goes black for a few seconds.**

"What! But this is a video game! They all have happy endings! He can't fail!" Wailed Ruby.

"Shush you dolt there's still more." Snapped Weiss.

 **The view shifted once more. It was Artorias! But now he was battered. Black tendrils clung to his armor, his right arm was limp and hung uselessly from it's socket.**

"No Artorias! You were the savior how could this happen to you?" Ruby desperately tried to make sense of this. He was a hero! He couldn't be beaten down like this.

 **The camera panned out as Artorias shifted, raising his sword from the ground. a new voice took over the narration, a young women's.**

" **Knight Artorias came to stop this, but such a hero has nary a murmur of dark. Without doubt he will become swallowed by the Abyss, overcome by its utter blackness. Indeed, the Abyss may become unstoppable."**

 **Artorias stood there his head shifting as dark tendrils gathered around him. They slowly circled and snared him in their grasp. Then he let out a blood curling roar.**

 **He spun his sword around using his remaining arm. It was obvious that while this was Artorias it was not the same man who left for Oolacile. He began to attack the player. They player held a glowing blue katana and dodged the massive sweeping thrusts and huge chops of Artorias. The fine and refined voice of a high class woman was heard.**

" **This may strike thine ear as somewhat peculiar. Long ago in my home land of Oolacile, I was beset by a creature from the Abyss. I would have perished then, were it not for the great knight Artorias."**

"Yes! he still saves the princess!" Ruby turned to Weiss and hugged her." You're going to be ok!"

Weiss struggled against the surprisingly strong grip of the reaper.

"I'm a Heiress you dolt, and let go of me!" She continued to uselessly struggle. "Blake! Yang! Help me."

The two simply snickered at her misfortune.

 **the two fighters continued their duel.**

" **In truth I saw little of what transpired, for my senses were already fled. But still, there was something about Artorias … A certain balance of the humors that quite perfectly matches your semblance."**

 **With a sweep of the massive Katana the player struck down the corrupted knight.**

" **Heavens could it be?"**

 **The massive knight collapsed and exploded in a flurry of light with a bone chilling roar.**

" **So it is thou who rescueth me?"**

A single tear rolled down Ruby's cheek."But he was the hero?" She said questioningly.

 **The view changed to a dark cliff. A strange black mass floated off to the side of a wolf. The wolf was surrounded by a glowing yellow glyph or rune. Oddly the wolf had a sword clutched in its teeth. The original narrator returned.**

" **Beset by the Abyss, the final act of Artorias was to protect his companion. He shielded Sif with the power of his greatshield, for his arm was broken and he could no longer bear the burden."**

"Well at least his dog got a happy ending." Stated Yang.

" **Soon after, the spread of the Abyss was halted, and the deeds of a human were accredited to Artorias. The hero who gave his life to repel the Abyss."**

 **The twisted form of the great knight appeared once more.**

" **Within this glimpse of the Abyss, lies a tormented soul, the savior turned demon, hidden from the eyes of his lord and comrades. As if only for his soul to find peace at long last, a warrior came. A hero of a time long distant yet near."**

"Arghh! What the hell is that supposed to mean! Why must he always be so vague. I just want to understand what's happening! Shouted Weiss while smashing her head into the wall till she knocked herself out

"Uh Weiss?" Said Yang as she poked the unconscious girl. Weiss didn't respond.

"She fell asleep." Stated Blake "We all saw that." The others nodded

" **The warrior fought Artorias, severing his bonds with the darkness. So that his honor may remain intact."**

 **The scene changed this time it was a graveyard. Broken swords littered the earth. A massive sword and tombstone lay in the center.**

 **A knight walked up to a massive, familiar, greatsword planted firmly in the ground.**

"That's Artorias's sword!" Said Ruby.

"Dose that mean this is his grave?" Asked Yang.

" **Living with the knowledge that his master saved him with his last uncorrupted breath, Watching him become husk."**

 **A paw stealthily made its way to the top of the gravestone. the camera snapped back to show Sif, this time MUCH bigger.**

"Holy shit what did he eat?" Yelled Yang

"The souls of a thousand cats?" Mumbled Blake.

" **He keeps the ring of Artorias, knowing that many will try to traverse the Abyss and defends his master's grave."**

 **Sif snarled and jumped down striding powerfully up the player and pinned him with a paw.**

" **Imagine what he is feeling when you come to him years later, looking for the Abysswalker ring that debilitated his friend. "**

 **Sif snarled again, then stared at him.**

" **He is trying to protect you. One of you will have to die because Sif will not give the covenant of Artorias willingly."**

 **Sif releases him. The view switches to that of the undead.**

" **Maybe in death, he can find his friend Artorias again."**

 **Sif reared back and howled towards the moon. The player reaches out in remorse or guilt towards his friend. Sif stalked back to his friends sword, and grasped it in his teeth. With a yank he pulled the sword from the earth. In an impressive display he swung it around to face the other side.**

 **It was then the girls saw the multitude of blades that lay around Sif's feet.**

"He killed all those people to protect them?" Asked a still shocked Ruby. She didn't notice it but she was crying.

"It was the only thing he had that could do that Ruby. Those who came before probably tried to kill him too." Said Blake.

"Imagine if dad died and Zewi stood watch like that." Said Yang. Ruby looked to her sister. "That would so sad." She turned to Blake. "Even Blake has to admit that."


	4. Battlefleet Gothic Armada SM DLC

**AN: Alright I figured id push this out a little earlier then normal cause i have the opertunity. This is the Trailer for** ** _Battlefleet Gothic Armada's Space Marine DLC._** **As the trailers only a good minute and 45 seconds it will be a bit short. In case you didnt know i dont own the rights for it, those belong to Focus Home and Tindalos. I highly recomend watching it cause Spire's voice actor is beyond amazing. Uh on the topic of WttW, that will be updated around 4-5 US central. oh next chapter might be some ArmA 3 BS or Life of Boris, not really sure on witch. Let me know where I fucked up so i can advoid it next time, Thanks.**

A few day had passed before the team received any real down time. The girls had been bored and decided to see what other videos were on it along with any other media. Weiss was the one who chose the video that day. They had gathered in the wings almost unused common room. The four dragged the love seat and pair of arm chairs in front of the room's screen. Yang had made some popcorn while Ruby gathered some sodas. Sitting next to her sister on the mini couch, she handed her scroll to Wiess.

Weiss began to look for an interesting title. Skipping over any of the videos with a _PTC_ like the last two, as she would like to avoid shedding any tears. Finding one that looked a bit odd, She asked "How does that one sound?" Pointing to a title labeled _**BF Gothic SMT.**_ Krauss really needed to lay off the acronyms.

Ruby deftly pulled the video up and onto the common room's wall screen.

"Ready girls?" Getting a series of yeses, she tapped the play button.

 **The group was greeted by a yellow square with a white twelve on it.**

" **Pegi 12"**

"Hun what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Yang.

Blake supplied an almost immediate answer. " Probably a rating. Most likely age based." Yang nodded in understanding. "Like you should be older then twelve to play?"

"Yep."

 **The video truly started. The scene was dark. A man in a blue and gold uniform was slumped at the base of a throne. At the top a double headed Eagle was set in brass. His fur lined cape was draped around him, obscuring his form with shadow. The camera zoomed out to reveal he was in a vast room bodies lay everywhere. A man started speaking, presumably the injured one, as the words 'A game by tindalos interactive.' Appeared in the lower half of the screen.**

" **Chasing the Arch-Heretic and his planet killer have been the greatest task I have I faced, but my soul is armored in faith."**

"Weiss! You said you wouldn't pick anything scary!" Winned Ruby.

Weiss let out an indignant "hmph. How would I know the man titles everything in random acronyms!"

Blake mumbled under her breath."Arch-Heretic…"

 **The camera continued its journey, accelerating as it left the room to revival it was the part of a massive cathedral floating in space. "The Imperial Creed guilds me,"**

 **The view changed angles showing the "cathedral" was actually a ship. A Massive starship. Everything below the bridge was a flaming twisted wreck. Smaller ships of a vastly different design floated nearby. "Banishing all doubt or regret. The Emperor stands with us and I have felt the purity of his righteousness."**

"That doesn't look good for that captain." Said Yang.

 **The camera completely abandoned the doomed ship in a white flare.**

" **I have witnessed His glory burn away the darkness."**

 **A fleet of pale blue and yellow ships that had a snarling wolf held on them flew by, blue thruster plums trailed for miles behind them. They were different from the the first ship, but held many similar features. Spinning to revile the bow of a tailing ship, they saw a launch bay with several fighter craft streaming out.**

" **I have seen the Imperium's indomitable ferocity unleashed upon its countless enemies."**

"Hey doesn't that emblem look familiar?" Asked Ruby. The girls looked closely at the

wolf's head. It was very similar to a particularly well know group of fanus.

 **The view was now a top down of a fleet engaging an unknown force. The ships were of the same pattern as before, but as the camera swooped down to the side, they could see this new forced used a massively different color scheme of gold with blue highlights. This fleet had a omega symbol on their ships.**

" **I saw courage and honor displayed in the Emperor's name. I saw the unwavering loyalty and righteousness that He inspired." The man's voice took on an almost pleading tone.**

"This guy really likes this Emperor." Said Yang.

"He sounds ready to die for him." Stated Blake. She could not help but think back to Adam and what he was turning them into.

 **With his next sentence his conviction returned. "No Fortress could withstand the Emperor's wrath." A pale yellow ship with a armored, clenched fist fired a salvo from the massive broadside guns on its flanks as brilliant blue shields flared to intercept the return fire. A dozen crudely made ships pounded it with cannon but those shields held. "No fury could overcome His protection." A massive cannon shell burst across the bow shields.**

"Wow that things really taking a beating, those shields must be really strong." Said Ruby

"With all his talk about faith do you think those shields are powered by it." Said Blake.

 **As dark red ship took the screen, his voice became almost desperate. "The Emperor's light cleanses even the darkest corruption." The camera spun around to the front showing the rest of the fleet. They were completing some sort of orbital strike mission, as lasers erupted from the bellies of the ships. "Sunders even the strongest curse!"**

"Is it just me or does he sound like he's given up?" Asked Weiss.

"It kinda sounds like it." Supported Blake.

 **Dark green ships floated over a sprawling base that was built into an asteroid. The man's voice took on a convinced tone, as if he believed in his Emperor again. "His glory brings salvation to those who embrace** _ **His**_ **ideals." The camera rotated again around the lead vessel showing its emblem was a set of wings with a sword plunged through the center. "Even the fallen are offered a chance of redemption through the Emperor's service…"**

"Why does it feel like there's a double meaning there?" Asked Blake.

 **Once again they were back on the bridge of that ruined ship. They got a closer look at the Admiral. He was quite young and had painful looking tubes and wires running from the back of his head. His voice became tired and accepting of his fate as one of the enemy ships slowly slipped into view. "...though death."**

 **The ship began charging its turret mount. "Sacrifice, duty, honor. These are what the Emperor requires of us." At this point the weapon mount glowed a fierce red as a high whine filled the air. The screen turned black as and explosion went off.**

"Why does Krauss have so many videos about people dieing!" Yelled Weiss. "Does anything good happen on earth ever!"

 **The screen returned to life to the surprise of the girls. The wreck of the Chaos ship slowly dissipated. Behind it was a ship from the previously showcased fleets. A vastly different voice took over, it was much deeper and slight robotic. "I have located Solar Admiral Spire, he is gravely injured."**

"Yay! He's alive, and has a weird rank." Said Ruby.

"That is an odd title, but this is set in the future from the looks of it." Said Weiss.

 **The view zoomed out so they could see Spire, still slumped at the base of his seat. The camera slowly revealed a sword clasped in a fist of a massive man in golden armor with wings of the purest white. He stood over the crumpled form of the Admiral. "Send the sanguineus priest immediately. We cannot allow Abbadon to escape."**

Wow! Look at the size of him." Said Yang.

"He's probably taller than even Kurass." Backed Blake.

"That armor is incredible! It even incorporates a gun and wings! Is he a Fanus?" Said Ruby noting the cannon strapped to the forearm.

"Those look like their metal not flesh and bone." Said Blake.

" **Let our enemies tremble, for the angels of death have come come to joint the hunt." He spat the remaining words out if they were a poison. "** _ **WE Shall Know No Fear."**_

 **The screen folded over to show the words "Battlefleet Gothic Armada." And off to the side "Space Marine DLC"**

"Wait this was a trailer for a DLC?" Asked Ruby.

"What is a DLC?" asked Weiss. The group looked at her in shock. How could Weiss Schnee, Heiress to a company that produces almost everything, not know what a DLC is?

"Have you ever played a videogame?" Asked Blake.

"No! Why would I waste my time with something so childish."

Yang was astonished. "Holy crap you really didn't have a childhood."

"What is that supposed to mean you brute."

"Seriously you produce games like crazy and you've never played one before." Yang picked a game lying next to the Schneestation a fellow team had left nearby. "Not even Call of Grimm?"

"It means Downloadable content. Usually something you have to pay for after purchasing the game." Said Blake trying to defuse the situation. "Let's watch something else. Yang you get to pick this time."


	5. ArmA 3 Bullshittery 2

**AN: well hello agian, here is some bullshitery from Arma3** **courtesy of Sovite Womble/ Zero Fucks clan. This is a bit long just because of all the jump cuts, so try reading through it. oh next up is a Bloodborn trailer of an unknow type and check out my auther page for a quick poll if you have the time. (Y'all might want to watch this before hand if you've never played ArmA, search up ArmA3 Bullshittery #2)**

Ruby handed the scroll off to her sister. "Don't Pick something that ends with a T, so far they have all been trailers." Informed Weiss. Yang began looking scrolling through the sizable list she settled on something called _**ArmA 3 BS #2**_ Clicking on the video she tossed it up to the main screen.

" **We all got one, yeah?" A green tinged screen showed a man on a quad bike. Several more were behind him. Various HUD elements filled the screen. And to confirm what he was saying the words appeared in big white letters on the center of the screen.**

" **Let's go."**

 **The convoy took off. "No ramming each other OFF THE ROAD."The second vehicle had just smashed into the first.**

" **WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY!"**

"Well that was great timing." Commented Weiss. Yang internally winced at the language.

 **The man was now driving through a forest. A different man was saying something. "Though we walk the the shadow of darkness we shall fear no evil."**

 **Soviet said. "Isn't that the German nation anthem?"**

"How could that be an anthem? It sounds more like that one prayer Adam kept saying." Said Blake.

"Dumb mistake?" Supplied Ruby.

 **Now in bright daylight we could observe the wild Cyanide. Dressed in a flight suit with helmet and cradling a MXC. He began to lean back and forth while singing. "Helmet. Helmet Heellmet." He ran off towards a row of ATVs.**

" **Im going to ride into battle on an ATV with this helmet." Starting the engine he shouted. "onwards glorious steed." Followed by a few sound effects. Nearing the gate he swerved to avoid crashing "oh shit, there people at the gate. Oh god. Ahh pro driving there." The white lettering continued to illustrate his progress behind the sandbag wall. "Ah! Ohh, ow." Followed by the sound of metal impacting something solid.**

" **Cyanide, what's wrong with him?"**

" **Many things too many to list.**

"Did he just crash that thing?" Asked Yang

"Why was he wearing a flight suit as a ground troop? Let alone the ATV thing." Said Blake.

Weiss said "I think he's just retarded."

"Weiss that's mean!" Childed Ruby.

 **Now Womble was shooting at a helicopter. "Helicopters landing troops."**

 **He pulled out a launcher of some kind and began loading the missile. Someone said" Troops are on the ground." .After aiming and getting the tone he fired. Looking at his HUD the girls could see he had only a single rocket in the tube.**

"Why does he only have one missile?" Asked Ruby. "You'd be completely defenseless after you fired."

"Look how his hand is though. That's one big missile. You could easily knock out a tank with that let alone a bullhead." Noted Blake "it even says AT." She pointed to the upper corner.

 **The missile flung itself down rang and into the helicopter over the hill. They were greeted by a bright flash and a plume of dirt as the missile went off. "Shit! warn us next time." Someone else piped up. "That still only counts as one." Laugher filled the air.**

"I don't get it." Said Ruby.

the rest of the team coursed. "Second."

 **Now back the green tinge of night vision the squad was running at a base. Looking up a plane was coming down on an angle. "AA fire coming at you."**

 **A stream of tracer fire erupted from the nose and impacted the ground in a series of small explosions. Whoever was flying came quite close the ground before flying twenty feet over their heads. "Ah my game just crashed." The plane teleported and froze just over the base.**

"What is that thing!" Said Ruby with stars in her eyes." It's like a cannon but automatic! And all the missiles on the plane." She continued to ramble on about the A-164(A-10) for a while.

Weiss broke her out of her rant. "Ruby we get it the Aircraft is fascinating. Now can we continue?"

"Hun? Oh yeah."

" **Get your heads down, that A-10 could come thundering towards us at any moment." Instructed Womble as they crawled along the wall of H-Barriers. Suddenly the engine noise picked up. A brief "oh shit" was heard before the Wipeout slammed into the inside of the wall. A flood of expletives was heard from the members of the squad.**

" **Hey you think I can land on the bridge that connects those islands?" Looking at the map there was a ton of markings designating landing zones, troop movements, and calling Womble a fag. You could see the bridge connecting a tiny island to the mainland.**

"This won't end well." Said a strangely confident Weiss.

' **One bad idea latter.' Popped up on the screen.**

"Knew it."

 **Looking from a helicopter, you could see the plane and bridge. The green words.** ' _ **A-164 Wipeout. (CAS) [cyanide]'**_ **trailed behind the plane. As he slowly came down he crashed and exploded in a blast of unused ordnance.**

" **I technically landed." Followed by laughter.**

"Noooo the super awesome bullhead!" Cried Ruby

"Sis its a video game."

"What's CAS mean?" Asked Blake.

"Oh! It means close air support. Witch kinda is fancy talk for it shoots at things on the ground. I wonder why it didn't land normally though." Said Ruby.

"Yeah that's kinda odd how it never seemed to use its vertical thrust." Noted Weiss.

(Everything in RWBY is VTOL, probably due to limited space since Runways are fucking massive.)

 **Womble and some others sitting in a building overlooking a town.**

" **So what's the best way to smoke out some infantry hiding in buildings."**

"Smoke?" Asked Ruby.

"Search them by hand?" Asked Yang.

"Thermal." Replied Blake.

"Robots." Said Weiss.

Somewhere in between the walls of beacon.

"Grid Removal System!"

"Sergeant!"

Back with the girls.

" **Level the place with mortar and HE."**

"!"

" **Yeah part from fucking leveling the place."**

' **60 seconds later'**

" **But I thought we'd fly over and levitate that place over there."**

"What?" Asked the entire group.

 **Now we see Womble walking up a hill. "Ahh, that's mighty nice of you." Sarcastically stated Cyanide.**

" **Was that sarcasm?"**

" **No it's genuine"**

" **Fuck you."**

 **The group was now sitting in the server lobby.**

 **Cyanide angrily said "I knew that was fucking coming."**

" **Yeah…. That's what she said."**

"Really that's what she said, it that the best you can come up with?" Said Yang.

 **Cue sigh from Cyanide. "Ten nine eight."**

" **Oh ho. Come on!"**

" **Seven six five."**

" **Fuck you! I'm a YouTube phenomenon.**

" **Oh just for that."**

" **You were kicked from the server!"**

Yang couldn't help but laugh while the rest of the team got an idea to deal with Yang's horrible puns.

 **Cue AAA tank shooting the shit out of an MRAP in the dead of night. As it finished blowing it to tiny bits, it proceeded to move on. After a short distance, the tank was flung back to the surprise of the crew.**

"What the hell did that!" Yelled Yang. Suddenly she got an awful idea for a prank. *sincker*

"Ruby your sister is acting weird again." Weiss oh so helpfully reported.

 **The tank flipped twice. One of the crew was complaining about being in first person mode. As it completed its final flip, it landed back on its tracks. "Like a boss!" Commented the driver.**

" **What the fuck was that!" Womble looked to where the tank was launched from and found the culprit. "It was a fucking campfire!"**

"What?! How does a campfire fling a tank." Asked a bewildered Weiss.

"That's ArmA baby!" Exclaimed an oddly excited Ruby.

"Ruby at least keep your references to the correct game." Scolded Blake.

"What are you two going on about?" Asked Yang.

"Non cannon 4th degree warp fuckery." Retorted Blake.

"What does that even mean! We're not a damn cartoon!"

" **Womble and a few others sat in a little bird. It's blades spun slowly as it prepped for take off. "Come on saggy, get up in the air. Keep it interesting.**

"That's an odd aircraft. Said Weiss. Studying the vehicle, she noted that it lacked any armor, and it's passengers were seated on benches outside of the little bird. "That looks kind of dangerous. From the looks of it it you shot out that tail rotor it would start spinning."

Yang asked."why? It looks fine."

Weiss's immediately launched into a lecture on physics in an attempt to impress the people in the room. It probably would have worked if anyone paid attention past the first sentence.

"Uh you done ice queen?" Asked a bored Yang.

 **The heli slowly lifted off the ground then alarming rolled to the left. "Not that interesting NOT THAT INTERESTING" yelled a panicking Womble.**

 **Now back in the daylight, Womble was taking cover behind a house. Turning to his other squadmate, he found that his torso had stretched itself away from his legs to a somewhat compromising position. "What the fuck is wrong with your arse!"**

To the surprise of everyone Weiss snickered a bit.

 **While someone was talking over the radio.**

" **Fucking hell!"**

" **What?"**

" **I thought there was a guy in front of me, it was my own shadow."**

"How do you mistake your own shadow!"

"You be surprised." Said Blake. It was then Weiss looked behind her. Blake had use her semblance to conger up shadow clones of the team.

"That's different."

"Tomato, tomatö"

 **Womble's group now overlooked a small town. The words** _ **This is the JSRS audio mod**_ **appeared at the top of the screen. "Gau coming in." Reported Cyanide**

" **Yeah just do a gau run on that graveyard."**

 **The girls watched in slight anticipation as the A-10 flew in. They could see the rounds fly out and hit, but they didn't hear anything. The pane pulled out of its attack run to try again.**

"What? is that mod broken?" Asked Yang.

 **Then the sound wave reach the hill. It sounded close to a fog horn.(Watch just for that sound. Seriously.) A squad member had a hard time finding words "that sound. Wow. Holy fuck."**

 **Womble was in a agreement "I know. It makes him sound like a fucking** _ **War of the Worlds**_ **Tripod."**

"Wow those bullets must be supersonic!" Gushed Ruby.

"That would be terrifying. You wouldn't even be able to hear the bullets coming." Observed Blake

"It sounded like a fart."Yang lilac eyes suddenly gleamed "I christen it 'The fart of death.' Eh? Eh?"

A red faced Ruby glared at her sister. For she had dared to disrespect the A-10

"For the love of all things holy I will cut off your hair Yang. I don't care if you're my sister I will do it."

 **The CAS plane made another pass. "Thats pretty accurate actually."**

" **Hmm? What? the tripod?"**

" **Yeah."**

 **A quick separator slide appeared with the words 'After the airstrike.'**

 **The squad was now walking through the decimated town. There were bodies** _ **everywhere**_ **one of the squad remarked. "Wow. Cyanide you've made the people into housing."**

 **Another one said "Well we can tick genocide off our to do list."**

" **Everything's fucking dead man, no one's living.**

 **They continued to walk and find more bodies. As if to drive it home a little note at the top said 'We just kept finding more bodies, but Cyanide killed at least 40.'**

"Oum that's just horrifying." Said Weiss. The rest of the girls agreed, the way this game was played, was quite close to how Airborne fought. To think someone could just fly by and wipe a town off the map was scary.

"Hey what's Genocide mean?" Asked Ruby.

"It… I actually don't know." Said a slightly surprised Weiss, it sounded like another word but she couldn't say she had heard it before.

"Uh don't let Airborne know I told you, but it means killing an entire race or species." Answered Blake.

"That's… That's horrible. Why would anyone do such a thing. And why wouldn't we want to talk to Airborne about that?" Said a wide eyed Ruby.

"I really don't know. As for Airborne, you remembered when they arrived right?" Receiving nods from rest of the team she continued. "Well the unit that Wilhelm was apart of was responsible for one of the largest attempts at it. That's why he shot that one man, he was in charge of seeing that through.

 **As if to take their minds off the darker subject, we now got a view of Womble and Cyanide attacking a grounded heli. As Cyanide ran around the front he got a nasty surprise in the form of a dozen 6.5 bullets to the legs. "Oh god it has machine guns!"**

" **You're kidding me! You ran it front of its guns."**

"You'd think they would be smart enough to NOT run in front of a FIXED gun! Exclaimed disbelieving Weiss.

' **Two minutes later.'**

"Womble is going to do it too."

 **Womble himself ran up to the helicopter. As he stepped in front of it he realized to his he had walk right In front its rocket pod! "oh god!" Unfortunately he moved a bit too far and ran into the minigun's field of fire.**

" **You called ME at retard!"**

"You know I kinda think Womble's not the smartest person." Said Yang.

"What tipped you off, the running in front of the machine guns or blatant incompetence?" Deadpanned Blake.

 **Now back in civilization, Womble's squad sat in a church with a man at the pulpit. "Just waiting on you Rousch. Just waiting for you to deliver us from sin."**

 **The group then sat down inside the overturned pews. "Bless me Father for it has been NEVER since my last confession." Unnoticed by the rest of the room the man to the far left got up and chucked a grenade at the temporary priest.**

"Wait why are they oh is that a grenade!" Said Ruby. She flailed her arms and flipped over the back of the couch dragging Yang with her, flinging popcorn everywhere in the process to the disdain of Weiss and Blake.

 **Womble noticed the grenade as it bounced, his voice quickly rose in panic.**

" **Whoa! Is that a grenade? IT'S A FRAG GRENADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DOWN!**

 **Womble flung himself down between the pews while the man who through the frag ran out the door, leaving the preacher to duck down** _ **inside**_ **the blast zone in front of any cover.**

"No! Religious man, you were too young to die!" Wailed Ruby from her cover.

"Sis what the hell!" Yelled a bewildered Yang. Since when has Ruby been able to flip her like that to begin with?

 **The grenade went off In a blizzard of shrapnel. Little yellow words trailed the metal illustrating just how close Womble had been to losing his leg, and how utterly saturated the little alcove where Rousch was standing.**

"Well Rousch is fucked." Deadpanned Blake.

" **Fuck. Fucking shrapnel" stated an annoyed Womble. As he picked himself off the ground, he asked. "Everyone Okay?" It was then Rousch stood up. "Hello?" Everyone was a bit surprised.**

" **What? HOW! How did you survive the shrapnel."**

" **ITS A SIGN OF GOD!"**

(I have no clue how the lucky bastard surveyed, he would have been dead.)

"What? That bomb went off everywhere! How could they have survived!" Yelled Weiss. Her face was the perfect picture of puzzlement.

"God?" Supplied Blake.

"Well he was wearing armor…"

"Ruby! He's only wearing a vest! He has to be dead."

" **Womble, why are you in a diving suit?" Yes in the dead of night, in the middle of a field, Womble was holding a LMG. While wearing a backpack. In a diving suit.**

"What the hell?" There's no water anywhere you dolt!"

"I don't know Weiss it pays to be prepared." Said a thoughtful Blake.

"To take a swim in gravel?" Yang then grinned. "I'd sure be granite."

"Yang! Fine. Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

"Ruby, what are you" Yang remembered the 'that's what she said' joke."What! You can't kick me! We're not even in a server."

" … Six, five, four, three…" Unnoticed by Yang Blake cloned herself, and snuck behind Yang, ready to grab her. "...two, one."

"What? Blake!" Blake Grabbed Yang around the waist, and tossed her out the open door.

"That worked well" said a satisfied Ruby.

" **Pays to be prepared." Was his arrogant reply.**

 **Now cutting to Womble engaged with some men in close quarters. After getting shot at a few times he ran to some cover behind a house, guestimateing where the soldier was, he opened fire into the metal shack In front of him. Unfortunately the target had already flanked him, and proceeded to place a trio of bullets into his chest.**

" **Argh he got me. Fucking hell."**

"Why did he just waist ammunition!"

"Weiss if I've learned anything about Earth weapons, is that they have very little problems piercing things, thin metal and aura included" explained Ruby.

Yang at this point had walked back in, and sat down near Weiss, glaring at her partner and sister.

 **Womble and presumably another squadmate lay bleeding out where they had fallen."Cyanide! Come save us. Save me first."**

" **I'm coming! Oh I didn't bring a medi 'stuff' I didn't expect the two of you to be this Incompetent."**

" Wow when Cyanide says you're bad, you have problems." Chimed Yang.

" **Hey i see you! Stop, STOP." Womble desperately called out for his friend's aid." On your left. ON YOUR LEFT! Next to the shack, in the grass. THE GUY IN THE FUCKING SCUBA GEAR!"**

 **Cyanide had apparently healed the other man first, and he gave his two cents. "Shoot the guy on the ground."**

 **Soviet became Outraged" Don't you dare! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE."**

 **The man ran up, placed do the muzzle of a .408 rifle at womble's face and fired.**

" **AAARGHHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Womble strangely didn't die.**

"Well I guess scuba gear has a use Blake. Marking where your bleeding carcasses is." Retorted a triumphant Weiss.

"Or you could dive with it." Said a somewhat uninvolved Ruby.

 **Womble was shot three more times.**

 **BANG BANG**

" **I'm alive." Sang a relieved Womble.**

 **BANG**

" **My scuba suit protects me from your bullshit!" Claimed the now smug man.**

The girls all heard a snap of rubber come from where Weiss was sitting. Turning to see what the noise was, the saw Weiss. Only she had somehow taken off her dress, pulled on a diving suit of her own, and replaced the dress in less than five seconds.

"It protects me for _your_ bullshit." She then pulled the hood over her head.

 **Womble then proceed to have a pistol clip emptied into his abdomen, a pair of grenades go off next to him, and a M2 from a nearby truck fired into his torso, after tanking the ordnance, the video cut out after that.**

"You know that was pretty funny." Said Ruby.

"Alright Blake your up." Yang tossed the scroll to Blake

"Hmm... I think this one will do."


End file.
